In previously reported studies, we identified a human B cell line (MC116) that was unusually sensitive to KSHV infection. We demonstrated that viral glycoprotein K8.1A is critical for infection of MC116 B cells and primary B cells from human tonsil, but was not involved in infection of non-B cell targets. During the past year, we continued studies identifying an alternative mechanism of KSHV infection of B cells, namely antibody-dependent infection mediated by the Fc receptor on the B cell surface. This mechanism mediated robust infection of several human B cell lines previously reported to be refractory to KSHV. We also completed generation of stable KSHV chronically infected inducible cell lines from distinct KSHV target cell types, including human endothelial cells (iTIME) and human B cells (iMC116). These cell lines will contribute to studies assessing the role of producer cell type in KSHV tropism.